


New Divide

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate, Chocolate Sauce, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel indulge themselves with chocolate sauce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Divide

Castiel arched up into Dean, skin brushing up against heated skin, as the hunter drew a wet tongue across Castiel's chest. The angel moaned, a low guttural, sensuous sound deep in his throat that reverberated in his chest, and sent shudders of pleasure through Dean's own body. The hunter swept his tongue across Castiel's chest once more, removing another layer of chocolate sauce from the angel's smooth, unblemished skin.

He moved down, his mouth suckling gently across Castiel's chest, down to his stomach, and felt the angel draw in a breath when Dean started to lap at the sensitive skin. Dean's nose gently nudged against the flesh, as tongue lapped, teeth nipped and lips suckled tenderly. Castiel whimpered, need apparent in his tone, a whine lodged deep in his throat as he shifted upon the bed. The angel arched beneath Dean, fingers digging, twisting, manipulating the hunter's flash as Castiel writhed.

Dean felt his erection grow harder, impossible to ignore, but still he carried on, nuzzling and licking his way down Castiel's abdomen. He stopped at the angel's navel, licked across it, around the edge, before he poked the tip of it in the slight impression there. Castiel hissed out his need, arched his back still further, fingers digging in so hard as to be painful now, as Dean continued fucking his tongue into Castiel's navel.

Castiel cried out wordlessly, meaninglessly, without end as he felt Dean sucked hard enough to bruise as Castiel's erection rubbed against his arm, smearing pre-cum across his own handprint branded forevermore into Dean's flesh. Dean shuddered at the contact, a long low note of pleasure working its way past swollen lips as he continued kissing, licking, suckling wherever he could reach on Castiel's pliant body.

"Dean," Castiel moaned, need apparent in the tone of his voice, lust lodged deep within the confines of his throat, head twisting to the side, as his eyes closed tightly.

He repeated the hunter's name louder, hissed when Dean pulled gently away from Castiel's abdomen, eyes half closed and lazy with lust. The hunter reached across the angel's body to pick the bottle of chocolate sauce from the floor beside Castiel.

"Cas. Please, your wings. Show me your wings," Dean begged, need turning his voice tighter, higher, more expectant as he watched Castiel, begged him with his eyes as much as his words.

Castiel blinked up at him, seemed to not understand him at first, until slow realization trickled in, with long slow blinks. He flexed his shoulders, hands clenching slightly as slowly his wings unfurled with a great rippling sound from his back. He relaxed when his wings were completely unfurled, eyes dropping as though the mere action of exposing his wings was too great for him.

Dean stroked Castiel's bare shoulder, made Castiel open his eyes and smile wearily up at the hunter's tender gesture, smiled again at the love trapped in Dean's steady gaze. The angel then hissed, back arching, wings fluttering, flapping wildly when he felt the first dribble of chocolate sauce being squeezed across the feathered surface of his left wing.

Castiel cried out for Dean, as the hunter waited for the angel to settle down once more, for the wings to lay back down upon the bed, to still, to cease their flapping. Dean finally smiled when Castiel slowly, gently settled down. The angel's chest rose and fell, rose and fell, moans catching in his throat, as Dean leant down and tried to lick the chocolate sauce from Castiel's wing. His tongue caught the feathers the wrong way, and made him choke slightly.

Castiel shifted, one arm out flung, as Dean angled his head, tried again with no success. He got up off the bed, turned round and climbed back onto the bed beside Castiel, head pointing towards Castiel's feet this time, before he started licking the angel's wing clean of sticky sauce, running down the surface of the feathers instead of against them.

His fingers tightened around the base of the angel's wing, tightened still further, and threatened pain when Castiel threatened to squirm away from him. Breath caught in angelic throat as Dean worked his way across Castiel's wing, slowly lapping and nuzzling against the feathers, collecting every last droplet of chocolate sauce that he could find. Even when the sauce had gone, he continued to lap, to kiss, to nuzzle against Castiel's wing, moans of need falling from parted lips as he worked against the feathers.

Dean shuddered, loved the feel of Castiel's wing beneath him, loved the sensation of licking across its feathered surface, loved the sound of moans wringing from Castiel's throat, as the angel shuddered against him. Dean's fingers clenched upon Castiel's wing once more, as he reached the wingtip itself, suckled on it sensuously, felt his erection grow harder when he drew the feathered tip deep within his mouth, and heard Castiel shout out at the sensuous contact.

Dean moaned as he continued suckling at Castiel's wing drawing the tip further into his mouth, sucking, gently biting, pulling it out again, to pour more chocolate sauce upon it and suckle the tip once more. He moaned around his mouthful of feathers when he felt Castiel's body shift, turn against him, changed position and he felt Castiel's mouth slowly wrap around his erect cock. He whimpered, almost bit down on fragile bones and feathers, pulled Castiel's wing from his mouth just in time.

His eyes closed, lips parted as he felt Castiel move his mouth across the sensitive skin of his cock, felt the gentle warmth, intense wetness surround him as the angel took him in deeper, deeper, deeper still. He shuddered against Castiel, fucked his cock hard into the angel's mouth when Castiel didn't move fast enough. Insistent cries fell from hunter's lips as he lost himself to the feel of lips wrapped sensuously around his arousal, tongue licking and drawing down his throbbing length, teeth gently scraping against sensitive skin making him shudder and buck still further into a warm receptive mouth.

He cried out again when he felt Castiel's tongue swirl around the head, probe the slit gently and Dean almost lost control, pulled himself back just in time. He shifted, reached out a hand to angle Castiel's hips closer to him, before he eagerly drew Castiel's erection into his own mouth. He heard, felt the angel moan loudly in sudden pleasure when Dean's mouth wrapped securely around him, before Dean slowly started suckling at Castiel's cock, drawing him in deep, tasted salty pre-cum trickle across his tongue, down his throat sensuously.

His eyes closed, the sense of touch heightened with the temporary loss of sight, as he felt the weight of Castiel pressed against his tongue, the way Castiel's hipbone felt beneath his hand as his fingers dug into Castiel's tender flesh. He moaned, whined in sudden need as he moved his lips faster over Castiel's cock, felt the tension shift through the angel's body as Castiel started fucking hard into Dean's waiting mouth. He heard Castiel's muffled moans of pleasure as the angel worked his mouth harder, faster over Dean's straining erection.

The angel started stroking his wings over Dean's body, drew shudders through him as an orgasm started working its way from behind the hunter's navel to his cock. The angel stroked harder, trailing feathers across Dean's skin, made the hunter tremble in their wake, whines of need lodged deep in his throat. Dean finally gave in, let the sensations of ecstasy course through him, released his come into Castiel's mouth. He continued fucking into the angel's mouth until the last of his orgasm receded , and left him weak, shuddering, sated, still moaning, clutching Castiel's body convulsively, as the angel slowly pulled away from Dean's softening member.

He felt the tension shift inside Castiel's body, felt the trembling in his leg, where the hunter's hand still rested. He took Castiel's cock deeper into his mouth, felt the head nudge against his throat, before he swallowed convulsively around him. Castiel cried out, a high mewling note of pleasure, want, need, all tied up in Dean's name as he cried out for the hunter, come flooding Dean's mouth as Castiel released himself down the hunter's throat. His body shuddered against Dean's, head lolled back, lips parted and a cry filling the air around him, wings stuttering against the air, flapping with great swooping beats, finally calming, still.

They lay in silence, for a time, gently caressing each other's skin, before Dean crawled, clawed his way right side up, to press gentle lips against Castiel's, small moans filling the air along with gentle kissing noises. Castiel pulled away, tilted his head to the side, as though listening for something.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean asked, tilting his head to the side in an unconscious reflection of Castiel himself, but heard nothing.

"Sam. He's coming back," Castiel said, face expressionless, voice slightly less so, almost nervous.

Dean lay back upon the sheets, head resting against the pillow beneath his head, eyes closed as he groaned out sudden horror. Castiel slowly sat, shook his head despondently, before pulling the rumpled sheets up and over their naked bodies. He settled into Dean's body, traced gentle caressing fingers over Dean's body, eyes seeming luminescent in the gloom, as Sam let himself in.

"Oh," came Sam's voice when he saw Dean and Castiel, their position on the bed, before he turned away, cheeks burning red in the night. "Sorry."

He gestured towards the bathroom, before he sidled around the edge of the room, clearly uncomfortable, embarrassed, muttered - "I need to use the bathroom."

He disappeared, shutting the door firmly behind him, as Dean groaned, loudly, eyes closed in almost pain.

"Way to go, Cas. As if Sam wasn't already uncomfortable enough about the situation - " he said, voice tight with pain, feeling a new divide opening between his brother and himself.

"I'm sorry, but Sam has to get used to this. It's the best way, the only way. I couldn't think of anything else," Castiel said, sounded useless, helpless, contrite.

Dean sighed, before he said - "You're right, Cas. I'm sorry. I just - I don't know. I really don't know how to handle this."

"You're doing fine. Sam will come around in the end, you'll see," Castiel replied, before he leant in, stole a gentle kiss from Dean's lips, received a kiss in return from the hunter.

Neither heard Sam come out of the bathroom, until he sighed, spoke once more.

"If you're gonna do anything, try and keep it down, okay? There's someone else in the room who wants to sleep," he said, sounding weary, uncertain, embarrassed.

"Yeah, Sammy, go to sleep. We'll be quiet," Dean said, waving one hand at his brother in distraction.

Sam snorted, changed for bed, climbed in and blocked out the soft moans, and groans coming from the other bed as best as he could, soon falling into gentle sleep, before oblivion embracing him while he slept. He remained oblivious to Dean and Castiel's gentle love-making a few feet away from him.

-fini-


End file.
